


I am Your Shield

by untoldstory21



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 13:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20193370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untoldstory21/pseuds/untoldstory21
Summary: Mash and Ritsuka come to term with their feelings for each other.





	I am Your Shield

Ritsuka fujimaru paced back and forth in his room. The Chaldea master had been waiting for a certain someone to come to his room. He had survived the singularities of Goetia, but nerves still got to him. There were many people at Chaldea servants and workers alike. But one had been by him from the beginning. Finally, a knock came breaking his thoughts. 

“Um ..senpai you asked for me”

“Yes, Mash please come in.”

A girl walked in she was in a black dress, with a jacket and red tie. Mash was a good person, she loved helping Ritsuka and usually stood by his side. “Why did you call me here Senpai, do you need help with something?” She smiled brightly.

“No nothing like that, there is something I need to ask you though” his voice remained calm as his heart raced. 

Mash seemed confused, “what is it?” She wondered why it took him long to ask, he never paused like this. 

“Mash... I like you, a lot.” He began scratching the back of his head. “Mash I love you!” The words blurted out Ritsuka felt as if the words had been pushed out of them. 

“S..S...SENPAI!” Her face was bright red, she was at a loss.

“After everything, we have been through, after I thought I lost you. I knew I couldn’t keep this to myself. Mash I want to always be your side.” 

Mash didn’t know what to do, she felt as if her heart was going to break out of her chest. She began to fall foreword, Ritsuka reached out catching her. She had passed out, he carefully put her on his bed. 

A few hours went by and Ritsuka watched as Mash slowly opened her eyes. “How are you feeling?” She blinked a few times, as the blush seemed to return. 

“Where am I?”

“You passed out, so I put you in my bed”

“S...Senpai you didn’t have to!”

“I wasn’t going to leave you on the floor or something it’s fine” he smiled.

Mashed looked around a second and put on her glasses. Then whispering to herself “ah then it was a dream”.

“Did you say something?” Ritsuka tilted his head. 

“Oh it’s nothing, just I had a strange dream?”

“Oh, really what was it?” He brushed away her bangs so he could see both her eyes.

Her face turned red once more, she could feel his soft hand. “I..It was nothing Senpai! Really?!”. The master pouted for a second.

“I really wanted to know, but I won’t push you. Especially after you fainted.”

Mash looked at him, she thought it over for a second. “Well, I dreamed that you told me that you had feelings for me Senpai.” Her eyes darted around as her face got brighter. Ritsuka started to chuckle softly, confusing Mash.

“That wasn’t a dream, I did tell you that. I understand if you don’t feel the same way.” He said with a fading smile.

“Senpai...” his words had struck her, he had confessed to her. Her heart began to beat fast again but she was more in control.

Mash started to sit upon the bed, her eyes met Ritsuka’s everything is slight. “Senpai...I...” her cheeks got puffy. “Senpai ...I ...I love you too” she said it, her feelings finally revealed. Even with his confession, it was hard for her to let it out, still not sure if this was real. 

The next thing Mash knew was his arms around her holding her tight. She felt like butter melting her face was hot from embarrassment. She felt his hand patting the back of her head, it was soothing. He always helped her relax, but something about this was more. Tears started to form in the girl's eyes. “Senpai, I want to be your shield always!”.

“And I always want to be next to you Mash.” His voice was now calm, he could feel her body quake with nerves. 

Soon they had separated, Mash brushed the joyful tears away. Ritsuka’s hand was on her cheek, it was soft and gentle. “Mash...Can I kiss you?” His voice was gentle and calm. Mash knew Da Vinci had probably walked him through the confession or at least gave pointers. That odd universal genius, but still the words made the sweet girls face blush. Mash gave a slight nod unable to let a word out. 

Their lips meet, it was a brief kiss but one full of meaning. They pulled away from each other. “S...Senpai that was my first kiss.”

“It was mine as well. I really wasn’t sure what to do” his face red with embarrassment.

“It’s okay, we will figure out...together”

Mash moved over some on the bed, to allow Ritsuka to join her. He then sat down next to the lavender haired girl. “So Mash, do you want to go on a date? I could have Emyia cook us a special dinner”. Mash placed her head on his shoulder. 

“If it’s okay with you Senpai, I just want to be alone with you.” She reaches out her hand.

Ritsuka’s hand soon found hers intertwining. The two just sat there in each other’s company, making conservation here and there. They both now knew each other’s feelings and couldn’t be happier. It wasn’t just a Master and Servant, more importantly, it was boyfriend and girlfriend. 

The word spread fast throughout Chaldea, most people were excited for the two and even more saw it coming. It surprised no one that the two would be seen leaving Ritsuka’s room together in the morning. Though a few servants.. namely a certain dragon berserker, a poisonous assassin and large breasted samurai. Granted out of the three the assassin was the most understanding, just wanting a touch from the immune master. 

Both Ritsuka and Mash seemed to be a lot happier, doing more things together than usual. Occasionally someone would catch them kissing, much to their embarrassment. Deep down though the two were more focused on each other than anyone else.


End file.
